Jusqu'à son retour
by Whisper-to-my-ear
Summary: Je vais vous présenter un petit Oc, drama, je n'en ai jamais fais mais j'espère que ça pourra vous plaire. Je ne vais pas m'attarder et je vous laisse lire si bon vous semble, bye


_**Jusqu'à son retour:**_

A quoi sert la vie ? Non sincèrement, à quoi sert –elle ? L'humain est con vous ne trouvez pas ? Il rejette toute personne différente, du moment qu'un individu possède une caractéristique nouvelle, il est exclu, pourquoi ? Par jalousie ? Une sorte de racisme ? Qui sait vraiment, après tout l'humain est con, et on y peu rien. La perfection n'existe pas, c'est un idéal de l'homme, comme un objectif. Personne n'a la réponse et personne ne l'aura. Nous nous voilons la face, mais cela fait rêver l'humanité.

Des fois je devrais ne pas me poser toutes ces questions. Cela me fait passer le temps, quand je ne vais pas en cours, quand je suis malade, ou encore quand je m'endors le soir. Mais se que je préfère c'est en parler, avec quelque personne. Je rectifie, avec une personne, qui n'et plus là, qui est parti pour faire des études. Personne ne l'a jamais remplacé, je ne dirais pas qu'il est mon meilleur ami, car il n'y a que les immatures de gamins qui le disent, il est une personne chère à mes yeux on va dire.

Il était mon voisin d'enfance, on se trouvait toujours ensemble. Il m'aidait pour mes devoirs, restait quand j'étais malade, d'ailleurs il faisait son petit docteur avec moi. On s'entendait tellement jusqu'à son départ i ans, prof il voulait devenir, mais pas comme les autres il disait, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris se que cela voulais dire. Enfin il n'a jamais repris contact. Je continue à croire qu'il va revenir car j'ai confiance en ses dits.

Il était tellement mignon, adorable, gentil, protecteur. Pour la petite fille timide que je fus, cet enfant paraissait parfait pour moi. Et puis bien évidement j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Malgré nos 8 ans d'écart, je l'aime car oui je l'aime encore. Je continue à croire à son retour, retrouver mon ami, mon frangin, mon amour secret.

Un jour, oui, le jour de mes 19 ans, le 17 Novembre. Il fait froid aujourd'hui, le vent glacial s'engouffre dans la ville, il avait gelait cette nuit. Le soleil léger vient de se lever et la douce voix de ma mère vient me réveiller.

C'est le corps endormi et tout engourdi que je vais dans le salon, saluer mon père par une bise tendre. Son visage ? Comme désespéré, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais il me tend le journal. En première page, un accident survenu dans la nuit.

Un taxi c'était fait couper la route par un camion à grande vitesse. Deux victimes, le chauffeur de la voiture et le client. Le camionneur n'a rien, l'article parle d'un accident « volontaire». Qui aurait du périr ? A vous d'en décider, pour mon cas, le choix est vite fait. L'humain ne vit que pour mourir alors pourquoi en faire mourir des gens qui finiront tôt ou tard par arriver à ce stade ? L'humain est con.

Mon cœur eu comme un arrêt quand mon regard c'est arrêté sur les images des victimes. Un chauve au petit sourire, le visage carré et les yeux bruns, le conducteur surement. Et l'autre … l'autre … un fin visage, une barbichette, des cheveux noirs, deux magnifiques yeux gris surmontant des cernes, mais surtout un chapeau, un chapeau que je ne connais que trop bien. Un bonnet, mon cadeau…

Il allait revenir, oui, le jour de mon anniversaire. Tu allais revenir me voir … Les larmes coulent maintenant, la personne que j'ai t'en chéri durant ces longues années n'est plus là. Ils ont marqués la destination du taxi, elle n'était autre que mon adresse. _**Tu allais revenir pas vrai … N'est ce pas Law ?**_

Les jours passes et ton enterrement est déjà passé, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Je n'en ai pas la force mais tes mots me revienne en tête à tout moment, et me disent de surmonter ce mauvais moment. Je ne fais que réfléchir à la question qui me m'intrigue le plus, avoir une réponse. Je continu ça, mais au final, est ce que je ne me voile juste pas la face ?

Après les jours, c'est les années qui passent, 10 maintenant. J'aimerais que tu sois fier de moi Law. Comme tu me l'avais souvent dis avant, je fais de la Philo, et en ton honneur je l'enseigne en tant que professeur. J'espère qu'en voyant ça tu arrives à sourire depuis ton nouveau monde. Après tout, c'est se que j'ai toujours aimé, réfléchir à des questions concernant l'humanité. J'ai enfin compris se que tu disais par rapport à être un prof différent. Enseigner en donnant envie, sans faire du bourrage de crâne comme l'école fait normalement, je laisse mes élèves réfléchir et les écoutes car ils peuvent m'apprendre. _ **C'est se que tu voulais devenir n'est ce pas ?**_

 **« -A quoi sert la vie? Je ne sais pas encore tu sais, mais la mienne sert à porter ta mémoire durant encore de longues années ! J'aurai aimée te le dire en face ça … C'est pourtant trop tard»**

Portez la mémoire des personnes que vous aimez pour que personne ne l'oublie, car en retour on parlera de vous et vous ne mourrez jamais. Si vous avez peur de disparaître alors faite le bien pour que l'on parle de vous en tant que héro et votre mémoire traversera des générations entières. N'aillez pas peur de la fin car on y est tous concerné, profité jusqu'au bout… On s'y retrouvera tous.


End file.
